


Try

by love4writing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4writing/pseuds/love4writing
Summary: A short conversation between George and Angelina.





	Try

“Why did you choose me?”   
The very tone of his voice told me that he was questioning us again. I decided to take a deep breath before answering him.   
“You know very well why.”  
He shook his head. I could see him fighting back the tears that were just about to spill over.  
“No. I’m a mess and I have been, ever since…”  
He couldn’t finish the sentence.  
“Say it, George. You have to say it. Not saying it doesn’t make it true.”  
I reached across the couch and took his hand. It was the only thing I could do, although truthfully if I could have taken the pain away, I would have.  
“I don’t even know why I owled you,” he mumbled quietly.   
“I’ll go if you’d like.”  
George shook his head, letting his red hair fall across his face. He had probably started to cry and was trying to avoid my seeing. He had said that he felt like it annoyed me when he cried. In truth, it hurt. It had been almost a year since the Battle of Hogwarts and he wasn’t able to move on. I had asked him out three months ago, thinking that George was ready to move forward but in three months we hadn’t moved forward much.   
“You’ve never given me an answer.”  
“An answer to what?”  
“Why did you choose me?”  
“George. I’ve told you.”  
“No. You haven’t. Not really. After going to the ball with Fred, why me? Why now?”  
I stared at him for a moment. I hadn’t thought he’d remembered the Yule Ball. It was so long ago now that it seemed like another lifetime.   
“Just go,” he muttered, pulling his hand away from mine.   
“It’s not like that. I’m not trying to replace him if that’s what you think.”  
“Then what is it?”  
“I… I miss him, yeah, I’m not trying to say that, but it was always you.”  
I could feel heat creeping up into my cheeks. I had never admitted that to anyone before, least of all the man sitting next to me.  
“Me?”  
“Yes. You. George. The quieter one. You might look alike but you were different people and I always liked you more.”  
George didn’t move, and the silence was almost heavy as it filled the air.  
“When I heard you got hurt, I was terrified. Nobody seemed to know if you were alive or not, just that you had gotten hurt protecting Harry. I hated Harry for a little bit until I found out that you were still alive.”  
The words came out as a whisper. It had been a long time since I had thought about that moment as well. I looked over at George, seeing the spot where an ear had once been and remembering the terror I had felt when I found out that he’d been hurt.  
I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. Maybe this wasn’t going to work.  
“I can’t make a Patronus anymore,” came the whispered reply. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be truly happy again and I don’t know if I can make another person happy.”  
I opened my eyes to see sad, brown eyes.  
“Let’s just try.”  
I waited, holding my breath until he answered me.  
“We can try.”


End file.
